


How It Should Have Happened

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, How It Should Have Fucking Happened, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: In frustration of letting himself feel this way so easily, about some fucking little kid that couldn’t control his anger issues, Theo took a step forward into Liam’s personal space and shook his head. “I’m not dying for you.”OrI'm giving Thiam some justice because that season finale just wasn't good enough.





	How It Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a ship I’m into but I felt I needed to at least try to give it some justice after the trainwreck of the finale, I've tried to keep it as canon as possible but slipped in bits that fit better and of course added the obvious Thiam

The elevator begins to slide shut as the two teens press their bodies into the side of the metal box, the spray of bullets continuing in hopes of hitting their target somehow. Perhaps they were expecting their firepower to be ricocheting off the walls and into their targets. Who knows what they were doing, and frankly no one cares since they didn’t hit their mark. The elevator doors close, leaving them to relax for a while so the two of them push off from the wall and give each other some distance. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was just going to ask myself the same thing.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Theo pulls off his beanie and deposits it in his back pocket. The sound of it lifting them to the floor above calms Liam somewhat, gives them a chance to rethink their strategy of escape. Theo took the time to really look at Liam, take in the mature features that this beta had to grow into over the past weeks. He’s stepped up, tried to focus on using himself as an anchor instead of that girl he was always obsessed with. He knew that lack of control led to him ruining their chances at winning the battle. The closer they got to the upper level, he noticed Liam tilting his head more to the door, letting him listen for a second before asking. “They still out there?”

The look Liam returned was more than enough for him to know they’ve barely moved and more than likely cornered them with more firepower. They were screwed once again. Honestly, Theo wonders why he even let himself come back to Beacon Hills, he was content enough to be out of that hellhole where he re-lived that same nightmare over, and over again. He was more than happy to just live in his car for the rest of his life, if it meant he wouldn’t go back there. But no, he had to be the fucking hero and bring those teens to the main warzone that ended up killing them anyway, leaving him to stick with the pack once again.

In frustration of letting himself feel this way so easily, about some fucking little kid that couldn’t control his anger issues, Theo took a step forward into Liam’s personal space and shook his head. “I’m not dying for you.”

“I’m not dying for you either.” Liam quickly retaliated and moved forward too, until there was barely a step between them. Now, Theo was still partly a wolf and while he might not have the same control over his senses, he can still scent the waft of arousal in the elevator all of a sudden. Interesting. Darting his eyes down to Liam’s lips, just for a second as a silent invitation that if he wants to has to step up and do it himself. Liam paused just for a moment before swallowing and turning his head away, trying to change the subject but it was almost clear for Theo’s nose that the teenager was turned the fuck on. Liam was playing it off, as if it was some kind of hardship talking to the chimera all of a sudden, but his secret was out. Turning his head back to look at Theo, Liam spoke once more. “But… I will fight with you.”

Now we were getting somewhere. He was stepping up. Liam probably didn’t know what he just opened himself up to but Theo took it, whatever he could give. Breathing out through his nose, he nodded his head and accepted it. “Okay. Let’s fight.”

They had a couple more seconds before the elevator would open, it just enough for Theo to gently brush his hand over Liam’s and watch as the beta quickly brought his hand away like it burned him. Darting his eyes up to the chimera’s face, Theo didn’t need to play coy. He never did. “Pick this up later?”

Before Liam could reply, the elevator dinged and the doors opened they had to focus on the amateur hunters, eyes flashing and teeth extending to growl at them before descending into the fight.

It was a fucking miracle they hadn’t been pelted with more bullets to be honest, with the amount being sprayed at the two of them. If these guys were trained professionals then they would have been painted along the walls, heads cut off and carried on a pike for Gerard to keep in his creepy souvenir collection. They both rushed forward and jumped onto the wall to push off and take out the first two men, before grabbing at the other hunters that were trying and failing epically to hit their mark. Honestly, who the fuck taught these guys to shoot? They were standing maybe five feet away and yet they still couldn’t hit their mark? Sure, they were both moving rather quickly but if they were trained enough they would have at least grazed. Yet, nothing.

There were six of them, wielding heavy firearms and built to kick ass in the last month of fully preparing for their war, but with the teamwork that both Liam and Theo went through, listening to each other without even needing to say where they were going to move next, was almost poetic. They beat all six of the useless soldiers in under a few minutes, better yet they didn’t kill any of them, just knocked them all unconscious or maybe broken a few bones along the way. Hey, bones heal.

Both the boys took a couple seconds to breathe, seeing that there weren’t any others they needed to deal with but turned their head quickly to the sound of one of the hunters getting up from right next to the elevator. He was picking up his gun, readying himself to aim and shoot at the two of them and Theo felt the overcoming urge to immediately stand in front of Liam, to protect him. Luckily he didn’t have to do anything, Melissa coming round the corner wielding a massive taser and knocking that guy out, Nolan running out behind her to grab the nearest gun and smacking another hunter from where he was just waking up. It was kind of surreal, to watch someone who basically started this whole thing now come onto their side and help them. Nolan stood up straighter, turning to the two supernaturals down the hallway and paled a little at the figure coming out from his hiding spot and aiming his gun, before shouting at them before diving to the hospital floor. “Get down!”

They both should have been able to hear the Gabe’s heartbeat, he wasn’t too far away and he wasn’t good at hiding where he was since his overconfidence flared at the fear he caused in the school. They couldn’t get to him on time and even if they did he would have lit them up with the monster he was holding. Before he could think, Theo was pressing his hand to Liam’s back and pushing him forward, making him run away and making that decision for him. It was almost like slow motion, with Gabe starting to fire and them running away from the bullets. Theo made sure that while he was still running, that he was pushing Liam in front of him, protecting the teenager from the worst of it should he get hit.

Sure enough, Liam cries out in pain when his leg gets shot, tumbling over his feet before falling. Theo tried to catch him, attempt to push him to the side behind the cart so he wouldn’t be pelted anymore but his shoulder and back caught two bullets, making him fall too. They knew better than to lay out in the open, forcing themselves to get behind the carts that were nearby. Gabe wouldn’t be brave enough to actually come down and finish the job, giving the two of them time to heal at least a little. Theo glanced around quickly for anything that he could use as a decoy, noticing that the hunter still had a couple of guns on the floor nearby. He couldn’t get to them but Nolan could, heck, he still had one in his grip. The chimera kept staring at the kid until he finally looked back, giving him the signal to pick up a gun and use it.

Nolan didn’t know how they were going to get out of this mess, it was a stalemate; no one could move but Gabe at this point. That is until he felt someone burning their eyes into the side of his head, turning to where Theo is just staring at him unblinking. He then kept darting his eyes down to the gun in his arm, then back up at Nolan’s face, up and down, up and down until he finally understood what he was trying to say. He used the unconscious hunter as a shield as he got into position on the floor, aiming the gun directly at Gabe and firing. His aiming was pretty shit in general; he never really paid any attention to what they were teaching him and to be perfectly honest, he wasn’t intending to shoot anyone in the first place. The bullet hit behind Gabe, into the post nearby. It did its job though, Gabe flinched and ran round the corner for safety, giving Liam and Theo enough time to run past them round the corner so they could hide and lie in wait.

Gabe was furious that Nolan would even think about shooting him, they were supposed to be on the same fucking side. They were human, that should be the difference in his loyalty. After waiting a couple of seconds just in case Nolan started firing again, Gabe reloaded his gun and came out from where he was hiding to stand in the middle of the hallway once again. He lifted the heavy firearm ready to shoot the traitor when he noticed that the supernatural duo had disappeared and faltered a little.

That pause was all Liam needed to run out from his hiding spot and grab for Gabe’s gun, lifting it up and shocking the other teen to pull the trigger and shoot into the ceiling. They struggled violently; Gabe trying to push the gun down to get a shot at Liam and the beta pushing Gabe against the wall in attempt to disarm him from hurting anyone else. In all honesty Liam could have used his strength to just knock Gabe out, but where was the fun in that?

Theo saw a middle aged man come into the clear, speaking into a walkie-talkie while pulling a gun out of his holster and aiming at the two fighting teenagers. He couldn’t hear exactly what he said since he was mostly focused on checking if everyone was waking up, it would cause a bigger problem if the unconscious hunters came too and started fighting again. Although he did hear Monroe shouting through on the receiving end. “Just shoot him, shoot _both_ of them!”

Liam had been pinned by Gabe but was quickly winning out, pushing back until his back wasn’t pressed up against the wall. They were in the line of sight, the first shot ringing out and shocking Liam to look at where the sound came from before hurrying to get away. The man kept shooting even though his target was out of his trajectory. He plugged several bullets into Gabe’s abdomen, the teenager jerking with each shot into his body before Nolan ran behind him with a fire extinguisher and smacked him round the back of the head, leaving him to fall to the floor unconscious. Gabe stood there almost stuck where to go before finally dropping to his knees and collapsing forward onto the hospital floor.

Theo needed to check on Liam first, rushing over to see if he was hit with any more bullets. The adrenaline of their battle still thrumming through him, he found Liam sitting against the wall and didn’t even hesitate before kneeling down and taking the teenager’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?”

“I got shot in the leg.” The touch was strange for someone like Theo; he was expecting a punch or a snide comment. It wasn’t an unwelcome touch though and before he knew it he was leaning into Theo’s surprisingly soft palms, watching the chimera fuss around him. The kiss was another damn surprise, eyes widening like fucking saucers as Theo leaned in all the way and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t chased either, hell no, it had built up for fucking weeks and they had been shot at, Liam almost died today. The shock subsiding, Liam sat up more and grabbed Theo’s shirt, almost yanking him forward and making the chimera topple from where he was kneeling if it wasn’t for taking one hand away from Liam’s cheek to lay on the wall. Liam tasted like peppermint gum and the copper of blood from when he was hit across the face earlier, but Theo didn’t care.

They would have continued more but he heard a grunt from behind him and turned, suddenly alert for anything sneaking up behind them. Liam was far too distracted to notice that Gabe was literally dragging himself across the floor, trying to pull Theo back so he could get at his lips again. The chimera didn’t let him get another kiss in, standing up and watching as Gabe hauled himself up to rest his back against the cabinet. The silver bullets hurt in his shoulder and back but it probably didn’t hurt as much as several pelted in Gabe’s chest right now. The kid was wheezing and gurgling in his blood, looking down at himself before having the gall to speak to them. “It hurts. _It hurts_.”

Melissa and Nolan stood up, checking that all the hunters were still knocked out before inching forward to watch Gabe, Melissa’s mothering instinct insisted that she should help out but another part of her said that he was bleeding too much and would most likely die in a couple of seconds, there was nothing she could do. The four of them got closer but kept a safe distance, Theo ignoring the rest of them as he kept hearing Gabe repeating to them that it hurt, he was hurting so much. He tilted his head as a rush of nostalgia hit him; this is what he must have looked like when he was trapped underground, tormented by his sister repeatedly until he was begging anyone to save him.

Kneeling down in front of Gabe, Theo watched him cough up another mouthful of blood. He looked pathetic but still had a fire in his eyes, he didn’t trust Theo, didn’t know what he was going to do now he was vulnerable. He could completely understand that, Theo hadn’t trusted anyone before, not until he met Scott. He hated everyone around him and built up his walls, he was hungry for power and didn’t care about what he did to get what he wanted. Obviously Gabe wasn’t like that; he was more like the puppet Theo used to be when he was taking orders from the Dread Doctors, the strings of fear and anger that went along with it.

Gabe had been brainwashed and fed lies that what he was fighting for was the right thing to do, that the supernatural needed to be eradicated. He wasn’t going to fault him for following a leader and sticking to that even if it meant he would die because of it. But when he took Gabe’s arm slowly, focusing on helping him and taking away his pain, the black tendrils running through his veins, he could see the change in the teenager’s eyes. He could hear a new pair of footsteps behind him but didn’t stop from taking away Gabe’s pain until he could see the relief in the kid’s eyes. “Does t hurt anymore?”

Gabe’s breathing was slowing down, relaxing more as he didn’t feel as tense. Actually he almost felt at peace. He didn’t know someone could do this for him and the fact the enemy did this for _him_ , when he could have just let him suffer, showed how much he didn’t know about what he was fighting for. “No.”

“Good.” Theo let go of Gabe’s arm, bringing it back down to his lap. It wasn’t the fact that he took away his pain simply because he hurt, or that it was the right thing to do. There was a deeper meaning than that for Theo.  He needed to do this for himself, needed to forgive all the hunters for their sudden onslaught to kill every single supernatural in Beacon Hills. Most of all though he needed to show himself that he cared, that he could care about someone enough and feel their pain. He had to apologize to himself and his sister for destroying both of their lives and creating a cold-hearted monster in the process.

He noticed Gabe’s heartbeat slowing down until it finally stopped, the teenager’s eyes slipping closed and his head tilting as he finally passed away. While it was mostly for himself, he was glad he could help out someone in pain and give them peace before they died. Standing up once more, Theo turned to the other members of the pack – and Nolan – because he couldn’t look back at the dead teenager on the floor right now. His anger was boiling over and he could barely keep a hold on himself, grabbing Liam’s hand and giving him a look that made the beta not argue, their fingers lacing together. “That bitch needs to go down, _tonight_.”

They all murmured their agreement, moving around them to collect all the guns up – it was better for when the men woke up that they didn’t have any weapons to lean back on – leaving Liam and Theo to stare at each other. For a moment Liam thought he was going to get another kiss but right now wasn’t the time, they would get chances later for that. Right now they needed to take Monroe down.

Walking together hand in hand, checking each hunter for their injuries before they heard a walkie-talkie start up again, the tinny voice coming from it asking if anyone can respond. Liam let go of Theo’s hand as he found the right one, picking it up and listening to Monroe on the other side, his grin turning cheeky. “This is Monroe, someone give me the status now. Someone respond. Someone talk to me! What’s happening, someone pick up the radio and tell me what’s happening!”

“You lost.”


End file.
